Chalice and Blade
by Good Spirit Jokerina
Summary: First part of my ,,Sang Real" trilogy. Alternative version of ,,Da Vinci Code".
1. Author's note

Last week, I finished reading my most favourite book – Dan Brown's ,,Leonardo da Vinci's Code". Yesterday, I saw movie - ,,Da Vinci Code" too.(kekeke xD) I totally fell in love to crazy monk from Opus Dei – Sylas. Albinos. Ghost... Or maybe... Angel? I think, he is Fallen Angel. Oh, but it isn't important, right?

This is typical ,,what-if" story. So... What if with Manuel Aringarosa lived redhead girl, called ,,Eliren"? What if she became a friend – or someone more – for Sylas? What if... What if her real name wasn't Eliren Aringarosa, but... Marion Saint Claire? Yeah, it's another version of book. Story of real Sangreal and Graal Soldier... Story about love, friendship, sacrifice and about war, that lasted hundred of years and takes place all over the world... About Council of Shadows, Opus Dei and l'Ordre de Sion. About the child of Mary Magdalene… About true Rose of Nazareth.

History is divided into three parts: ,,Chalice and Blade" – alternative version of original book; ,,Rosewood Roots" – story about Eliren and Sylas's life under the care of Order of Zion; and last, ,,Rose of Nazareth" – final of Holy Grail story... And revelation of new Messiah. As a whole, I called this trilogy just ,,Sang Real".

Dedicated to my friends: Kate, Eve, Alexis, Lukas, Caspar, Felipe, Barb, Samuel, Mick, Sparrow, Baldie and Michael ,,Joker". And to Dan Brown, of course.

Cup and blade guards age...


	2. Prologue: White skinned Angel

Night. Cold and scary night. Silas ran, and not waited each other. Don't feel anything... His body, emotions or desires. Nothing. Quite as if didn't exist. Quite... If he was a ghost.

ESCAPE! His body knew only this one word. ESCAPE! I MUST ESCAPE! Heard yelling of sun and moon. Picture disappear of him eyes. He fallen. Dark mixed with light covered his body.

***

Scream. Scream of girl. ,,Manuel! Manuel! There is a ghost!"... So many fear in this scream... ,,So, I'm only ghost..."... ,,Son, wake up... Don't die... Fallen... Like a... White skin..."... Words lose meaning, there was only visions... Jesus, requesting his body... Talking to him... And then... Cry. Ghost woke up from bed and went in the direction of the voice. He saw... Four men... One, lying on the floor, was kicked by two others... And one last man kicked little girl, sitting over the wall. Girl was crying... ,,Help! Someone help!" Ghost attacked men. He killed one of the attackers, the second escaped... Latter, the one, who attacked the girl, he wanted to mutilate shreds. But... He couldn't. Maybe that because girl still looked on him?

- Thank you, my son... – suddenly tells young man, lying on the floor His nose was broken.

- Am I... A ghost? – Silas asked very silent.

- No... An angel – young priest smiled softly and got up from the floor. – My name's is father Manuel Aringarosa, and this little lady is my niece, Eliren. What's your name, son?

- I... I am... – Ghost couldn't remember his name. – I don't know. Everybody call me just ,,Ghost" – he said sincerely.

- So... Can I call you... Silas Noel? Noe was albinos too. – smiled Manuel.

***

Five years passed. Silas still lived with Manuel and Eliren... Until the priest – as the Opus Dei member – called him to himself.

- My son, did you ever heard about Saint Graal, or organisation called ,,Order of Sion"? – asked.

- I think, everybody heard about Christ and his Graal... But what is Order of Sion?

- Order of Zion is an secret, very old organisation. Their mission is Graal protecting. They even had a army – Order of Templar. Recently I learned... Some people know, where is Grail now. I want you to find it. – Manuel said seriously – You will be accompanied by Eliren: has an extensive knowledge about one part of Grail. But please, protect her... She is very important for Opus Dei. Order of Zion will want to capture her at all costs.

- But father... I don't know, what are you talking about. What is the Order of Zion? What is the Grail? Please, explain it to me! – Sylas was completely disoriented.

Manuel only smiled and started his story.


End file.
